


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dramedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, Multi, Mystery, Prophetic Visions, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Visions, Visions in dreams, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Everyone, Choi Minki | Ren/Everyone, Hwang Minhyun/Everyone, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Everyone, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Nu'est Ensemble, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Everyone, Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:25 AM**

"Kim Jonghyun,correct?"

Jonghyun looked up in slight surprise."Yes ma'am that's me."He responded."I signed up during the pre-sign up period."The woman at the desk nodded."I see,your room is on the west side of campus."She told him. _The west_ _side?_ Jonghyun thought. _Isn't that where all the old buildings and the old park are located?_ He thought it was a bit creepy to have a dorm located over there but he didn't say anything.

"Am I going to have a roommate?"Jonghyun asked,firguring it would be a little weird-not to mention creepy-to have a room all to himself,no matter how cool that sounded.The woman at the desk looked at her sheet before nodding."Yes you do."She said and Jonghyun had to hold back a sigh of relief."Aaron Kwak,he's one the American transfers."She explained further."He just moved in a few days ago."Jonghyun nodded and bowed in thanks."Thank you ma'am."He said."May I head to my room now?"

She nodded and grabbed a map of the campus."Just in case you need any help finding it just ask campus security."She explained helpfully and Jonghyun couldn't help but smile as he started to walk out the door.

"Oh and Jonghyun?"Jonghyun turned around at the sound of his name.The woman smiled at him."Good luck and I hope the two of you get along."Jonghyun smiled back."I hope we do too and thank you."

And with that he starting walking towards the west side of campus where his dorm was located.

* * *

**11:40 AM**


End file.
